The Story of Black Wing and Her Run in with the Black Foxes
by Pogostickgirl15
Summary: There was a girl who was the great granddaughter of the Japanese Da Vinci, but she was also a thief aiming to get her great grandfather's paintings. One night, as she was sitting at home, thieves broke in! Hear about Annie's run in with the great noble thieves!
1. Chapter 1

**Annie's POV**

I was jumping from roof to roof on my way to steal a painting made by my great grandfather. Yes, I was a thief. My name was Annie Valentine but my thief name was Black Wing. My thief outfit was a black hoodie, black t-shirt under the hoodie, black yoga pants that are comfortable and easy to move in, and black sneakers. I wore my hoodie up so the shadows concealed my face.

'There it is' I thought, catching sight of the museum that contained the painting I was after.

I jumped onto the roof of the museum and crawled into the air duct system. Since there's no security in the air duct system, I was able to reach the room quickly. I took out my computer and hacked into the security to disable the lasers in the room.

'Hmm, the security is already disabled' I thought, suspecting that somebody else was here too.

I dropped into the room to see three guys dressed in black holding the painting I wanted.

"Hey! What are you doing with my painting?!" I yelled at them.

"Oh no, trouble," I heard the brown-haired guy say.

"Let's get out of here!" I heard the black-haired guy yell at the other two.

"Hey, come back here!" I yelled at them, as they ran away with the painting.

I chased them outside and caught up to the orange-haired one that was holding the painting. I grabbed the painting, and after a long tug a war game, I snatched the painting away from him.

"Thanks for the painting!" I yelled at them, smiling in victory.

"Get back here!" the black haired one yelled at me.

"Nope!" I said, running away from them as they chased me.

I reached the black gate that surrounds the museum and hopped over it. Checking behind me to make sure they weren't chasing me anymore, I concluded that they weren't and went home to celebrate my victory.

*****The next day******

As I watched the people walk in and out of the doors, I looked at the clock.

'Almost time for the museum to close' I thought.

"Hey Annie!" someone called out to me.

I turned around to see Mitsuru waving at me enthusiastically.

"Hi Mitsuru!" I said, waving back.

"You done with your shift yet?" he asked, loudly.

"Nah, once the museum is closed it is, but I want to check out something before I go home," I replied.

"Ok, well see you Monday!" He yelled back at me, exiting the museum.

"See you!"I yelled after him.

'The museum is about to close, so if you can just start exiting the museum' the intercom announced.

'Well, the museum is about to close so I guess I can go look at that painting' I thought.

I started heading over to a painting in the exhibit next to the one I was currently in. The exhibit I was heading over to contained a painting that was special to me. The reason it was special to me was because my great grandfather painted it.

'No matter how many times I look at it, I never get tired of its beauty' I thought, staring at the painting.

As I was staring at the painting, marveling in its beauty…

Bzzzttt

The alarm went off to signal a break in was in progress.

'Oh no, a break in! Well, at least I'm a thief too and good at martial arts' I thought, getting ready.

I, suddenly, saw three guys in black racing around the corner.

'Them!' I thought, recognizing them from the night before.

"Oh no, someone's here!" The brown-haired one yelled, not recognizing me since I didn't have my outfit on and the hoodie helped conceal my face so they didn't recognize me.

Stepping closer to them, I tackled the cuter of the three, in my opinion, the orange haired one.

"Ack!" he yelled, not expecting me to tackle him down with my skinny structure.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you," I said, playing the innocent act like I didn't just knock down a 5'9 foot guy.

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't," the black-haired one said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Riki, I don't mind the cute chick," the orange-haired one said to the black-haired one, winking at me.

"In your dreams," I said, though not really meaning it as a red blush came over my tan face.

"I got it, leader!" the brown–haired one yelled to Riki.

Apparently, while I was talking with Riki and the orange-haired one, the brown-haired one had snuck up behind me and grabbed my great grandfather's painting.

"Ok, let's go!" Riki yelled to the two, running out of the room.

The two others followed him while I was right on their heels.

Unfortunately, I was too late and they were already gone. The police were outside and asked me questions on what I saw. I didn't give away the details because I wanted to deal with this myself. After the police were gone, I smirked silently to myself.

What the thieves didn't know was that I had planted a tracking device on the orange-haired one's jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro's POV**

"The mission was a success!" I screamed, fist bumping the air.

"Yeah, but there was a girl there," Kenny stated.

"I saw that girl had the ring we have been looking for so she must be the great granddaughter of the Japanese Da Vinci," Riki said.

"So should I do some research?" Takkun asked.

"Yea," Riki ordered.

All could be heard was the typing of Takkun's computer for a couple minutes.

"Is this her?" Takuto asked, looking at a girl's profile on the museum's webpage.

"Yep," Kenny, Riki, and I stated, recognizing the cute girl that tried to stop us.

"Hey, what's that on your coat, Hiro?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm, it seems to be a tracking device," I declared, checking the small device on my sleeve.

"Must have put it there when she tackled you," Riki stated.

"Must have," I said, taking the small tracking device and throwing it out the window.

After that happened, Takuto found the girl's address and we all headed over there to drop off the warning letter. Then we all drove to LRN to wait for the correct time to come.

**Annie's POV**

"Hmm, this is where the tracking device says they are," I said, looking at my computer.

I was in an alley looking for the thieves. I looked through the boxes and trash bags there.

"That's why," I declared, holding up the tracking device I found next to a can.

I headed home after my mini failure.

"Wonder what mail I got today," I wondered, opening my mailbox and getting my mail.

"Hmm, bill, junk, junk, junk, what's this?" I asked myself, coming across a white card as I was walking up the stairs.

As soon as I got in my apartment, I looked at the card.

'We are coming for you tonight-The Black Foxes' I read.

"It seems like the thieves found me," I stated.

I got a shower and then went and sat at my desk to draw. As I drew, I sang along to the song I was listening to.

_(Enter lyrics for Postcard by Bridget Mendler since the rules don't allow me to post lyrics)  
_

As the song ended, I heard clapping behind me. I turned around to find three guys standing there, clapping. I recognized them as the thieves that I've been after and the ones that sent me that letter.

"You were really good," the brown-haired one stated.

"Yea! You were supity dupity good!" the orange-haired one yelled.

"Thanks….I guess….HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?! I had the windows and door locked…" I yelled then grumbled at the end.

"Oh, Kenny picked the lock!" the orange-haired one yelled, saying it so casually like they did it every day.

'Well, I guess they do do it every day. Wait…' I thought.

"Kenny?" I asked.

"That would be. My real name is Kenshi though…" the brown-haired one stated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, let's go!" Riki stated, gesturing to the orange-haired boy something.

Suddenly, I got thrown over the orange-haired boy's shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" I yelled, banging on his back.

"Nope!" He said, smiling happily at me.

We all left my apartment and got into a black van, driving somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's POV**

We arrived at a bar and I saw the name was Le Renard Noir which, I knew from studying languages, means black fox in French.

I knew their names cause while we were in the van, I looked up the names I did know and then went through their social media accounts and saw pictures of the ones I didn't know. I now know that there is 5 of them.

We sat down on stools and I saw the hacker, Takuto, and the boss, Atsumu.

"Now, I think you're wondering why you are here. We-"Riki started, but got interrupted by me.

"You brought me here cause you want to find the artifact my great grandfather left me," I declared, already pretty much figuring out they had already known a lot about me.

"Yes, but how?" Riki declared, looking flabbergasted.

"Well, it wasn't that hard, figuring out you guys seem to only be going after my great grandfather's artifacts, I concluded that you guys already know the basics on me so I figured out that you guys knew I was the great granddaughter and the key to his final masterpiece," I stated, smartly.

"Yes, now I guess we should introduce ours-" Kenshi suggested, but I stopped him.

"Riki Yanase," I said pointing to Riki, "government official, 27, has a sister, 5'11, 156 pounds, type O blood, his birthday is August 22, used to getting what he wants, likes to be the alpha male so he is the leader of the black foxes, and his weakness is he acts like a child when he's drunk."

"HOW?!" Riki yelled, shocked.

"Me next!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro Sarashina," I stated pointing to Hiro, "art student, 21,has a twin sister, 5'9, 141 pounds, type AB blood, his birthday is March 15, toys with women, flirts, has an IQ of 180, disguise master of the black foxes, and his weakness is his old fashioned way of talking."

Without waiting, I started listing their names and what I knew about them.

"Kenshi Inagaki," pointed to Kenshi, "a firefighter but sometimes works at his mother's restaurant , 25, only child, dad died in duty and he doesn't want to put his special someone go through what his mother did so he's not interested in dating, 6'0, 162 pounds, type A blood, his birthday is February, 1, dependable and smart, ready to offer advice to his friends, Hiro calls him Kenny, gentle, sniper of the black foxes, and his weakness is he can't look his mother in the eye."

"Takuto Hirukawa," I pointed to Takuto, ignoring the shocked looks, "a computer engineer, 24, only child, 5'11, 150 pounds, type B blood, his birthday is November, 2, genius, tsundere, Hiro calls him Takkun, loves pork noodles and Shiffey, hacker of the black foxes, and his weakness is he quick to choke when eating."

"Atsumu Kashiwabara," I pointed to Boss then, "manager of this bar, 35, married but dead wife, 6'1, 167 pounds, type A blood, his birthday is January 2, fortune obsessed, slacker, dependable, he is actually the one who started stealing then the guys wanted to be included, boss of the black foxes, and his weakness is he is really into horoscopes."

I looked around at the speechless faces.

"What, did I get anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, you got it right, but how did you know so much about us?" Riki questioned.

"I looked at your profiles, then accounts on social media sites, and put that together with the stuff I already knew." I stated, looking smart if I do say so myself. "Now what info do you have on me?"

"Annie Valentine," Takuto read off his computer, "curator at the museum, 23, only child, 5'7, 143 pounds, type AB blood, born on February, 18, smart, nice, dependable, but the rest is blank."

The guys looked at me strangely and in awe, like I had just done some incredible thing.

"What? I'm a girl with secrets that I am not willing to share," I stated.

"Hmm,…." Riki looked at me, I could tell he was wondering what I could be hiding.

**Riki's POV**

'What could she possibly be hiding behind that cute smile? I don't want to fall for her but I can't help but love that cute look.'

**Kenshi's POV**

'I want to know what she could be hiding. She's pretty cute. Am I falling for her?'

**Takuto's POV**

'I want to know what secrets she has and why and how she could erase half of her profile. Or how she could look so cute while doing this….No way am I falling for her?!'

**Boss's POV**

'She seems smarter than we thought'

**Hiro's POV**

'I wonder if she will tell us eventually. I want to know everything about her. NO, I AM NOT FALLING FOR HER!'

**Annie's POV**

"Snap out of it!" I yelled at them, snapping them out of their dream-like state.

"Hmm…what?" Riki woke up.

"Should I just go home or what?" I asked.

"No, first you have to join the black foxes," Riki stated.

"Ok," I agreed.

"Finally, you have to pick a guy to live with and be your partner," Riki finished.

"Ok, I pick….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie's POV**

I had to think for a little while. With the smart choice being Kenshi or Boss, knowing they wouldn't try to take advantage of me, my eyes kept drifting to the orange haired, flirt of the group, Hiro.

Finally making up my mind, and taking a big risk, " I choose Hiro."

"Yes!" Hiro said, acting the most enthusiastic I've ever seen.

"You sure? Hiro can be a little…intense," Riki said.

I could tell he was concerned for me, but I can handle myself. Wait till they find out I was a black belt in my karate class….*inner devilish smirk*

"Yeah, anyway, do I have to pick up my stuff and then we can go over to your house?" I asked Hiro.

"Yeah, we can head over to your place now," Hiro told me.

We left LRN and got in Hiro's car.

"Tell me your address," Hiro, practically, demanded me.

"Listen here, Mr. Thinks he can get everything through flirting, you don't command me to do anything like a dog. You will treat me with respect, too," I told him, sternly while gripping his collar.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, we've got you hostage and we have this," Hiro tried explaining, pulling out a gun.

"Oh yeah, how about this?" I said, twisting the gun out of his hand.

The gun hit my side of the car and I picked it up.

"What do you think now, Mr. High and Mighty?" I said, smirking and holding the gun so it pointed at him.

"I think that I should probably keep my mouth shut for now," He said, backing away fearfully and looking straight ahead.

"Uh-huh" I said, snarky.

"Can you please tell me your address?" He asked.

"That's better," I replied, telling him my address.

What he didn't know was I told him a block away from my house. I got out of the car and walked into the yard. Hiro told me he would wait for me in the van since he know if I tried to get away, Takuto could easily find me. I jumped over the fence and into my yard.

I live in a nice, little apartment with the building being pink and the windows and door being white. There was some white and pink roses growing in the front yard. If you couldn't tell, my favorite color is pink.

I got into my house and grabbed the essentials, clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, etc. I stuffed them into my favorite jean fox backpack. It had a denim fabric and had foxes and little daisies on it. My aunt had got it for me for my birthday. Anyway, I grabbed that and hopped over the fence and back into Hiro's car.

"Got everything?" He questioned me.

"Yep," I answered.

"Let's hit it," He said, starting the car and driving to his house.

When we arrived, I didn't look surprised but I was surprised on the inside.

'I didn't know his house was this huge' I thought.

"You can sleep on the spare bed in my room," He told me, like there wasn't enough room to fit around 20 people.

"Ok," I answered him.

I had learned earlier, in the car, that I had a mission to go to tonight.

'I'll just have to be extra sneaky' I thought.

***Time Skip to Night Time***

After I made sure Hiro was asleep, I crept out of the room and out the front door. I went to the person I was supposed to steal from's mansion and turned all the alarms off. I grabbed the artifact and left my notecard saying I had been there. I, then, got out of there without anybody seeing me. What I didn't see, was the flash of orange hair watching me from the shadows.

**Hiro's POV**

I saw Annie sneak out and I wanted to find out why. I followed her, always making sure I was concealed by the shadows or around a corner. I didn't let anybody catch me when I followed her into somebody's mansion either. I saw her steal something and then place a note card there. After I watched her leave, I went up to where she put the note card. I scanned the note card until I saw one word at the bottom that caught my eye.

**From,**

** Black Wing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annie's POV**

It was the morning of after I stole that artifact from that dude's mansion. I couldn't go to the museum cause, after some idiots broke in, it was closed for inspection. I was alone in Hiro's house cause, when I woke up, Hiro was gone. I had found a note telling me that he had gone out.

'Guess he found that it was safe to leave me alone because Takuto can keep an eye on me through security cameras so I can't run away' I thought.

I decided to wander around his house.

Meanwhile….

**Hiro's POV **

I had gone to LRN to tell the guys what I had found out. When I had walked in, I found Takuto, Riki, and, obviously, Boss. Kenny must have been at work, but I'll tell him later.

"Sup, Hiro," Riki said to me.

"Howdy dowdy!" I said.

"Great, it's too early for loudmouths," Takuto grumbled, turning to his computer.

"Well, you might not want to look at your computer and listen to what I found out," I said to him, instantly gaining the attention of him, Riki, and Boss.

"What did you find out?" Riki asked me.

"Remember Black Wing, the thief that got in our way?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Riki answered.

I told them what I found out last night.

"So, Annie is Black Wing?" Boss asked me.

"Yeah, should we tell her we know?" I asked them.

"No, we should wait till we know more about her," Riki said.

"Black Wing," Takuto started, instantly finding information about Black Wing, "a noble thief that appeared a few years back. She has been heard of all over the world and has been a strong, nimble thief, making her hard to catch. That's all I can find beside a bunch of news reports."

"Check about her parents," Riki ordered.

Takuto typed something and, I guess, found something shocking.

"Dad got arrested for child abuse…" Takuto said, shocked.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"Well, taking the year and how old she is, she was…..6," Takuto whispered, sadly.

"…what about her mom?" Riki asked.

"Deceased," Takuto said.

"How'd she die?" I questioned.

"Well, looking at hospital records, during childbirth," Takuto anwered.

"We'll ask her about it when she gets here later," Riki announced.

With that, Riki left for work and I left to go check on her.

'Wow, who knew her past was so sad. I wonder how she got her job in the museum.' I thought.


	6. Question

I'm sorry! This not an update! I want to ask my fanfiction readers a question. I have been thinking that some people not have liked that I'd just spring on them that her father abused her. So I want to ask if you want me to delete the last chapter and make it so it doesn't say that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annie's POV**

Hiro seemed different when he entered the living room, where I was sitting reading one of my favorite books, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. My favorite characters are the twins, btw. Anyway, Hiro looked lost in thought and gloomy when he walked in.

"Hey, Hiro," I yelled over at him.

"Hey…" he grumbled to me, almost looking like he has pity in the depths of his…beautiful….brown…..eyes.

'No! I did not just think his eyes are beautiful!' I thought, shaking my head and dismissing that thought from my head.

Hiro plopped down on the couch, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Ok, seriously, what's wrong?" I asked him, tired of seeing his rare sad look on his face.

"How did you face that?" Hiro asked me.

"Face what?" I questioned him, getting suspicious.

"Your dad," he stated, simply.

'No! I thought I covered every single piece of evidence of that!' I thought, shocked inside but not showing it on the outside.

I pounced on Hiro, gripping his collar tightly.

"Not again!" Hiro shouts.

"How do you know about that?" I interrogated him.

"Well, we also know you're Black Wing," he stated, casually.

"Damn…" I mumbled, letting him go, plopping down on the couch, and rubbing my fingers on my temple.

"First, tell me how you found both of those facts out," I ordered him.

"Well, I snuck after you when you went to that mansion last night and Takuto found that out," Hiro complied.

'Damn, he's a more experienced hacker than I thought' I thought.

"Do the others know about this?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Do I need to talk to you and the others about this?" I asked.

"Yes, but when we get to the bar later," Hiro told me.

*****Time skip to the bar(brought to you by Takuto's love for pork noodles and Shiffey*****

"…" I snuck into the bar, quietly, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Howdy!" Hiro shouted to the rest of them, announcing our arrival.

'Well, that ruined that plan' I thought, rolling my eyes from under a table.

'Wait, maybe they didn't notice I was under the table yet' I hoped.

"Where's Annie?" Kenshi asked.

"Hm," Riki hummed, looking under every table until he found the one I was under.

"What are you doing?" Riki asked me.

"Ooo, hide and seek! I want to play!" Hiro shouted.

Hiro crawled under the table and sat next to me.

"So, what are we hiding under the table for?" Hiro asked me.

"Hiro blabbed about it to her," Takuto stated, not as a question as a statement.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait!" Hiro whined.

"Well, now we don't have to explain what we wanted to talk to you about," Riki stated.

"You have some explaining to do," Boss spoke, coming out of the kitchen.

"Well,…." I started


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie's POV**

I was at the age of six, and my mother had died from child birth. My dad blamed me for what had happened, so I was treated with the equivalence of a rat. My father had a drinking problem, and was never nice to me. One day…

"You filth! What are you doing?!" my dad yelled at me.

"Drawing a pretty picture of you and me, daddy. Do you like it?" I showed him the picture I had drawn of me and him smiling and holding hands, smiling with all of the innocence of the world even with all the scars on my arms and legs.

"This is rubbish!Never would I smile and hold hands with one of the worst beings alive!" He screamed at me and kicked me so hard I hit the wall.

"Ouch…" I moaned.

"Stop moaning! Filth doesn't feel pain!" He yelled at me, kicking me until I bleed and then he contuined kicking me.

"Stop…daddy, I love you…." I groaned, trying to get in as much as my tiny lungs could.

"Never…will….I…be….your….dad," He declared, kicking me in between every pause.

I just laid there and I took it. Eventually, dad will stop and I can get up and wash myself off. However, different from any other time, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

_**Back to present day….**_

There was a long pause. Finally, Hiro broke the silence.

"That's….terrible," Hiro sniffled.

"How did…he get arrested?" Riki asked.

"Well, there was one day where one of the neighbors was walking and heard me. They called the cops and it was bye-bye for my dad," I smiled, forced.

"That's so sad," Kenshi looked at me, sadly.

They all hugged me in a group hug and I knew I had finally found another family for me. These guys truly cared for me and, unlike the cruel years of being alone, I felt safe, loved, and truly happy.

*little bit later in the day after this chick-flick moment happened*

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go back to Hiro's place and do something," I announced, smiling brightly.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you there later," Hiro said to me.

The rest of the guys said bye to me and I left. I reached Hiro's house and I went to Hiro and I's shared room. I let my façade break. I buried my head in my pillow and I cried. I had not talked about my dad for a while and it left me broken. While I'm happy the guys are there for me, my dad had left scars on my soul so deep that I doubt they could fix.

**Hiro's POV**

I left the bar and I headed home. I walked through the front door and I headed towards my room. I heard muffled crying and opened the door. I saw Annie gasp and look up. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She, hurriedly, wiped away her tears, but I had already seen. She looked so broken, and my heart broke. I gathered up in my arms and held her there. When I didn't hear the crying continue and her form stayed tense, I spoke.

"It's ok to cry, you know. My home life wasn't that great either," I said to her.

"My parents didn't pay much attention to me and my sister. All they cared about was money and competing between each other, they didn't show us any love except for through money. Not understanding that we didn't care about the money, we just wanted their love and attention," I explained.

After a few minutes, she buried her head on my shoulder and started crying, holding my shirt in her tight grasp. I held her against my chest and put my head on top of hers. What she couldn't see however, was the single tear that slid down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Annie's POV**

I woke up, expecting to be in Hiro's arms, but found myself all alone in the big bed.

'Hmm, I wonder where he is?' I asked myself.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and brushed my hair. The clothes I had put on was some jeans and a pusheen shirt that said 'so lazy, can't move' on it. I brushed my naturally wavy brown hair knot-free and slipped some comfy purple ankle socks on.

Entering into the living room, I saw Hiro laying there with his eyes closed. I could tell he wasn't asleep, but I could tell that he hadn't noticed me yet. I snuck up to the couch and was about to say "boo!", when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed me.

"You thought you could sneak up to me, huh, little sly fox?" he asked, starting to tickle me.

"NOHOHOHO, HIHIHIROHOHOHO, STAHAHAHAHAP!" I laughed.

"What do you have to say for yourself, cutie?" he questioned, starting to tickle the backs of my knees.

"NAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE! I'M SOHOHOHORY!" I yelled/giggled.

"Hmm, apology not forgiven!" he smiled, still tickling me.

"NOHOHOHOHO!" I squealed.

He tickled me for a few more minutes until he decided I had had enough. I sat there on the couch, catching my breath, for a few minutes. Hiro stayed seated beside me, amused at my weakness. After I had regained the ability to breath normally again, I slapped his arm.

"Owww! So much pain! I think I see the light! Bye, cruel world…." he fake fainted.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you this much pain!" I went along with his act, laying on his chest.

"Ok, if this is what I get when I fake die, I might fake die more often," he winked at me.

"Player…" I mumbled, deciding to stay on his chest and get back at him.

"…You going to get up anytime soon?" he asked.

"Nah, it's pretty comfy right here," I answered, closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest.

**Hiro's POV**

'She looks so cute like this' I thought, staring at Annie sleeping on my chest.

My cheeks started to develop a blush on them as I stared at this cute, broken creature laying softly on my chest. I have realized that she has started to become precious to me, but I'm afraid I can't love her the way she deserves. Being raised in a family where my parents are trying to beat the other with their line of lovers, I have never been really taught/shown what love really is. I want to try not to get too close to her, but she is….too beautiful, inside and out, I don't know how long I can avoid my true feelings.

**Annie's POV**

I noticed Hiro's growing silence and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"Hello, Hiro, anybody in there?" I whistled, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

Seeming to snap out of his daze, Hiro flipped me over and smirked at me.

Getting his face close to mine, he whispered, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, there's one rule for staying here. Don't fall in love with me."

I flipped him over and leaned my face close to his, "Wasn't thinking about it, sugar."

I got off of him and hit him with a pillow, not to hurt, but just to joke around a bit. After that little scene last night, I felt I needed to cover up my pain again with fake smiles and happiness, not all the way, but enough to fool them into thinking I was alright. I couldn't have them worrying over me like a delicate glass flower, about to break any second.

Suddenly, Hiro got a phone call and answered it. He started to speak and I tuned him out. I started to think about music and hot digital men that were not real.

'Mmmm, Tamaki Kikushima(my forged wedding), I love you shirtless' I thought, smirking.

"Oi, smirky, Riki said to meet at Le Renard Noir! He's got a mission for us!' Hiro declared, smirking.

'I wonder what the mission is about' I pondered, going into a thinking state.

With that, we headed over to the bar to see what the most fabulous, I said with sarcasm, Riki Yanase wants.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annie's POV**

Hiro and I headed to the bar. On the way there, we saw a beautiful park with a playground. I looked over at it with an expression of longing.

"Well, the team can wait for a little bit," Hiro stated, noticing my expression.

"Really?" I asked, eager.

"Yeah, come on," he declared, pulling me by my hand over.

We started walking down a path that had green trees over us. The sun filtered in, making the nature surrounding us even more beautiful. I smiled at Hiro.

"Thanks," I stated.

"Your wish is my command," Hiro chuckled, fake bowing to me.

"Oh really, I want a kitty," I laughed.

"Be careful, I might use that against you," I continued.

"Anytime you want," Hiro winked.

We laughed, as we reached the playground part.

"Here, sit down on the swing," Hiro demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir," I saluted, snickering and sitting down.

Hiro started pushing me, and I smiled and laughed. I was having such a good time with Hiro. We were so carefree in that moment, more at peace than it seemed we had ever been with each other. Finally, Hiro declared it was time to go meet the others, and I agreed at that statement.

When we reached there, we plopped down into seats at the bar.

"What up, peeps?" Hiro asked.

"Where have you been?" Kenshi asked, curiosity plain to see on his face.

"Just spent a little time at the park," Hiro clarified.

"Well, anyway, tonight, we have to go steal another artifact from a museum. However, there's a threat," Riki stated.

"What's the threat, oh great leader," I questioned, joking around.

"There's another thief group aiming for the same artifact," Takuto grumbled.

"Oh, what's the group's name?" Kenshi asked.

"The thief group's name is…..Silver Diamond," Atsumu stated, seriously.

"Where have I heard that name before….oh no," I groaned, shocked.


End file.
